


Twilight

by jaehwaniee



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Insecure!Jaehwan, M/M, Some were minor couples but i dont want to lure, Sweet!Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwaniee/pseuds/jaehwaniee
Summary: Kim Jaehwan is the ball of sunshine that glimmers every nook and cranny in Hwang Minhyun's life, the reason why the latter had always protected him. But Jaehwan has started being skeptical. What if he was just the moon disguised as the sun to light up his dark world? And when the real sun appeared, what would be left of him?





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic :))

Kim Jaehwan wakes up when he felt a slight dip on his bed. He looks up to see a looming figure hold his face. Startled, he slightly pushes the hand of the figure away.

"Hwannie, it's me, Minhyun," says the figure. Oh, it's just Minhyun, thinks Jaehwan.

"Sorry, Hyunnie. I'm just short of sleep. Anyway, why are you just returning now?" apologizes the younger. Minhyun always comes home to their apartment almost the same time as him. For a while now, Minhyun came home later than usual. He refuses to ask why, because everytime he does, the older just shrugs it off with the same answer, "Just work," which always makes the younger angry.

But this time, it's different. He's waiting for him to answer, but the sound of the heater is the only sound that resonates in his ears. He looked up, wondering why the other is not answering. "Hyung?" asks Jaehwan.

Minhyun is smiling so bright as he look at Jaehwan. The latter is confused, why is he smiling like that? "Hyung!" "Oh sorry. I was just thanking the gods that I have you right now," answers Minhyun, widening his smile more, making the younger blush beet red.

"H-Hyung!" Jaehwan bashfully says, covering his face with his blanket, making the older laugh. Minhyun and Jaehwan are lovers for a year now. They first met when Jaehwan was on his junior year and Minhyun was on his senior year, and since then, they have always been together. Today, they're together for less than 6 years, but they only decided to date a year before.

Jaehwan is the one with the crazy antics, while Minhyun was his opposite, the reason why they may have clicked. The former was always noisy, like he can't stay quiet, except when he's asleep. But that doesn't annoy the latter even a little. He just finds himself smiling at his foolishness, the reason why their friends can't even understand him. Ong Seong Woo, one of their friends, always teased Minhyun about it. "Why are you such a mother?" he always asked while rolling his eyes. "I'm not. I just find him so adorable," Minhyun would answer.

"Let's just sleep," tells the older. So, Minhyun holds the blanket and puts himself inside while Jaehwan moves away a little, to give more space to the other. Minhyun drapes his arm around Jaehwan and pulls him closer, locking the little space they have before. Jaehwan overwhelmingly blushes, but looks upon Minhyun, who was intensively looking at him. He saw Minhyun smile wider again while his eyes fix on the younger, as if bright hues clobbered his eyes, with his pupils dilated more than usual, a look that always makes Jaehwan swoon.

Looking at the view, Jaehwan also smiles, forgiving Minhyun, trashing his doubts, suspicions, and inhibitions, until he falls in a deep slumber.

\---

The following day, the same thing happens. Jaehwan wakes up to find Minhyun just arriving home late. The same emotions he has, the same feelings he expells for Jaehwan, like a routine, Minhyun makes him feel the same.

But this time, Jaehwan is sure that maybe he had that look not because of him, but maybe because before going home, (is this still really his home?), someone else is making him like that.

He tries to shake the feeling away. Why is he thinking like this? Why is he doubting the older's feelings for him? Feelings, does he still have those for me?

Frustrated, Jaehwan ruffles his hair. Aish! Yah Kim Jaehwan! Snap out of it! Minhyun-hyung is doing everything for you, but why are you so pessimistic?!

He can't help feeling this way. He has always thought that he doesn't deserve Minhyun. The latter is like a god, he's handsome, talented, smart while he's just, him. The only thing that he can boast is his superior talent, his puffy cheeks, his humor, but certainly not his looks.

Everytime they go out, he tries to give a little distance between them in a way where Minhyun would never notice. He's not the type of boyfriend you can be with proudly. He thinks that he would dirty Minhyun's air when he's near him. He thinks that people would be disappointed to see someone like him near Minhyun; someone plain, ordinary.

Another reason is that he's a boy.

The only thing that makes him confident is Minhyun, because he loves him and the latter loves him too. But without the assurance, then Jaehwan is left alone in the desert of his thoughts, dark thoughts.

\---

"Hey, Jaehwan, why do you look bland today?" Kang Daniel's question breaks Jaehwan's reverie. "What?" asks the latter. "A penny for your thoughts?" Daniel looks at him with curious eyes. What could be making his best friend be in a state very different than usual?

"I-It's... just nothing," Jaehwan answers. Daniel sighs. He wants to insist deeper, but maybe this one's more personal that makes Jaehwan be like this, so he just lets his friend be, he's just going to wait for him to open up. "Okay. Just tell me when you can't contain it more, yeah?" "Thank you, Daniel and sorry," apologetically, he tells his friend.

They are sitting on a table near the counter where Seongwoo works, a coffeeshop owned by Yoon Jisung, also their friend. The coffeeshop, 101, is retro-rustic. The dirty red bricks that build up the walls, the soft white foam pillows put above wooden stools, a huge bookshelf placed behind a wall with books with different genres arranged neatly, and the comfortable vibe make this coffeeshop stand up above the rest. The sumptuous food that the owner personally makes, not to mention the strong smell of coffee that would surely send tingles on every customer, make its customers visit more often, making this the place the meeting place of Jaehwan's group. Another reason is that its location is just a walking distance from their own apartments.

"Just remember, Jaehwan-a, if you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm always here, we're always here," Daniel assures. Jaehwan is thankful to have met his friends, he considers them as his greatest treasures.

"Anyway, what's taking them so long?" All of them planned to meet at the coffeeshop, but it's past 30 minutes to their meeting time, but they still haven't come. "Try calling them."

Daniel dials Jihoon's number. As his phone rings, the bell rings, signalling that someone enters. Jaehwan looks. "God, what took you so long?" He asks the newcomer. "Jinyoung was taking too much time on the bathroom! When I looked, he was sleeping with clothes on while sitting on the toilet! This idiot!" Lee Daehwi hits Bae Jinyoung on his shoulder lightly while Jinyoung just laughs while evading the former. "What can I do? I was playing games all night!" Jinyoung says, while still laughing.

"Jihoon said he and Guanlin are close." Daniel says while putting his phone down. As if on cue, Park Jihoon and Lai Guanlin, while laughing for some reason, enter the room. Jihoon is wearing a bright pink sweater over a white button down shirt and dark jeans while Guanlin is wearing a red Hawaiian polo with buttons open over a dark blue shirt and jeans and dark blue chucks. "Woah, look at this model couple." Sungwoon says while he enters from the kitchen with Jisung.

"What took you so long, guys?" Jinyoung questions them. "Oh. Guanlin was contemplating whether or not he's going to wear the same sweater I wore but I made him not to, but he insisted but I don't want so we argued a bit," Jihoon says. "Must be tough, Guanlin," Daniel teases while the younger just awkwardly rubs his nape.

"Oh. Where's Minhyun? That's odd, he was never late at this type of events," Jisung asks them. Jaehwan avoids their curious gazes. "I... actually don't know." The other boys looked at him with emphaty.

"Lately, he has been coming home later than usual. When I ask him, he just shrugs it off. I... don't know anymore." Jaehwan looks down while pinching his pointing finger. He notices the change of the mood so he tries to find something that would derail the focus. "By the way, where's Woojin?"

As if on cue, Park Woojin arrives while clutching his knees, huffing. "Yah, Woojin-ah! What took you so long?" Woojin ignores Seongwoo and runs and holds Jaehwan on his shoulders. "Hyung! You need to come with me! Now!" Startled, Jaehwan stands and goes where Woojin is. "Yah, yah, yah, Woojin! What's this all about?" Sungwoon asks him.

"I think... Minhyun-hyung is cheating on Jaehwan-hyung!"

"What?!" Jaehwan stands from his seat and followed where Woojin sprints off. The breeze creeps under his spine, or is that really the breeze or the cryptic feeling? He wants to prove Woojin wrong yet he wants Minhyun to cheat, for his doubts to be confirmed, so he won't be able to suffer anymore.

Woojin leads Jaehwan to the park. Huffing, he tries to find Minhyun and see if he's really cheating. He scans the area, but much to his dismay, Minhyun is nowhere in plain sight. "Maybe... Maybe they've gone away." With shoulders plump, Jaehwan turns his back away. "Let's go back, Woojin-ah," Woojin nods his head and follows the older.

Their walk back the coffeeshop was heavy. "I-I'm sorry-" Jaehwan cuts Woojin. "Don't apologize, Woojin-ah. It's certainly not your fault." Woojin just nods again.

From afar, they should see the coffeeshop by now. It's weird... thinks Jaehwan. Are the lights really that dim?

Standing in front of the coffeeshop, Jaehwan is skeptical. When he opened the door, there was no one, the lights are off, but the smell of lacquer paint lingers on his nose.

Bang!

"Happy Aniversary Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jaehwan!" In unison, all of his friends greet them while confettis pour from the ceiling. He is more than shocked!

Jaehwan doesn't know what to feel. The waves of emotions surge in his heart that it hurts, as if it is going to explode. The strength of his legs weakens second by second. His tears, they fall like raindrops. His breathing hitches while his lower lip trembles.

The next events certainly take the group by surprise. Jaehwan runs away from the coffeeshop and sprints away.

"Jaehwannie!" shouts Minhyun as he run fast to follow the tracks of Jaehwan.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, what just happened?" asks Daehwi. All of them have their mouths dropped open, dumbfounded. They certainly did not expect that!

On the other side, Jaehwan runs where his feet lead him. While tears still fall from his eyes, he stops. He's crying louder now. His breathing is now rugged, and he can't prevent the sound to come out anymore, he sobbed louder and louder. He kneels down scooping his face.

"Jaehwannie!" Minhyun has caught up to him now. Minhyun is distraught to see his beloved like that. He wants to take away everything that makes his baby like that.

"What's the problem, Hwannie?" Minhyun says as he envelops Jaehwan into an embrace while the latter faces the opposite. He felt Jaehwan's body jerk to his touch. He hears him sob loud, and he has never seen him like this. The Jaehwan he knows has a psycho laugh, a smile that almost covers his whole face, cheeks that are squishy, and eyes that are always happy. This Jaehwan now is sobbing so loud, lips trembling as his breaths hitching, cheeks plump and quivering, and eyes full of sorrow.

"Hwannie, look at me," pleads Minhyun. "Please? It hurts to see you like this when I don't know what's making you feel like this. Please, babe?" Minhyun buries his face on Jaehwan's neck while sending small kisses. Minhyun's eyes start to water, but he feels Jaehwan body subside from trembling. When the latter's body stops trembling, Minhyun flips Jaehwan.

"Babe, what's making you cry? Is it because of me?" Minhyun asks Jaehwan softly. Minhyun looks intently at the latter. Jaehwan closed his eyes and breathes. He lifts he face but looks the other way.

With tears still forming, he says, "Minhyun, i-it's... just... nothing." Displeased with his answer, Minhyun cups Jaehwan's face. "No. You have to tell me what's worrying you so I would now what to do."

"It's nothing important, really," Jaehwan laughs, obviously fake. "Hwannie, look at me."

"It's... I do not deserve you. I'm just this plain guy and you are a god! You would certainly lose your value when you're with me. I'm just... me," tears start to well his eyes again. "You can date others. There are those with much more value, your equal!" this time, tears fall again.

"I understand, but-" Jaehwan cuts Minhyun off. "No! You don't understand! You're just wasting your time with me, your worth. You're wasting your energy with someone like me. Your wasting your nice future ahead when you're with me! You're wasting your youth!" Jaehwan hits Minhyun's chest simultaneously. Minhyun lets him until he just leans his head on his chest. Minhyun hugs Jaehwan while he rests his head on the latter's hair.

"Hwannie, you may not know this, but you're beautiful. You're so much more of what you think of yourself. You are an amazing person, you just do not know this. Everyone loves you. You're really talented, funny, a stress-reliever. You should not feel inferior of everyone. Screw what the others might say. Screw them. You make me happy. You are my sunshine. You are you, and I love you. That's what's important, right?" Minhyun kisses Jaehwan's forehead.

"No," says Jaehwan softly, "Wha-What if another person appears? Someone funnier that me, someone who has a better personality, more talented than me, more good-looking, who others would love more than me. You don't understand. Maybe I'm just the moon disguised as the sun to give you sunshine in the dark, but what if the real sun appears? The real sun can give you more sunshine, a brighter, better life."

"Okay," says Minhyun. Agitated, Jaehwan lifts his head but he sees Minhyun smiling. Huh?

"Let's say you are the moon that makes my dark bright. But you're wrong in what you said earlier. You are my moon, yet you are my sun. You give light to my dark nights yet you give sunshine to my days. You fill the void in me. You are the eclipse that I'll forever love. Baby, you are my twilight," as if on cue, a warm wave of new foreign emotions surged on Jaehwan's heart. Butterflies went haywire on his stomach, electricity travelled over his bones

While blushing profusely, Jaehwan feels Minhyun's lips touch his. Jaehwan feels his heart beat fast, like a lion destroying its cage, like a worm drizzled with salt, but he doesn't complain. He responds to Minhyun's kiss then heat fills every part of his body. As if fireworks illuminated the dull sky, the two let their foreheads touch. "I love you Hwang Minhyun." "I love you too, my Kim Jaehwan." Jaehwan hugs Minhyun while tears once again fall, but this time, those are happy tears.

\---

"Happy Aniversary Hyunnie!" Jaehwan greets Minhyun as they walk back the coffeeshop. Minhyun chuckles. "You forgot, didn't you?" Jaehwan's eyes widened. "W-What? Of-Of course not!" Jaehwan awkwardly laughs. Minhyun answers with another chuckle. He held Jaehwan closer, pulling his waist.

Jaehwan sighs. "Yes, I forgot. But I have a reason!" Jaehwan defensively says. "These days, you're always coming home late!" Minhyun laughs. "It's because I worked extra hours so I can prepare a surprise for you." Jaehwan feel blood rise to his cheeks.

"I thought, maybe, you were cheating on me. Actually, when Woojin said you were cheating, I kind of hoped it would be real. So I can stop hurting," the younger says while looking down. "I was anxious. I'm sorry," he looks at Minhyun sheepishly. "No it's my fault. Maybe I wasn't showering you with my love, lately?" "No! You actually were. But I kind of thought that it's not because of me. I'm sorry again."

Jaehwan holds Minhyun's hands and intertwines them. He looks at Minhyun with a huge smile, then after awhile, cackles. "I think my Jaehwan's back?" Minhyun says while wincing to the high volume of his cackle.

When they opened the door of the coffeeshop, they see their friends friends pace back and forth, maybe because they are still clueless of what had happened. As the bell rings, their heads snap to their direction in unison. Then they stand up and went straightly to where they are.

"How are you guys now?" Jisung asks. Confusion is still etched on their faces that make Jaehwan cackle so hard. Cluelessly, the others look at each other.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" Jaehwan continues to cackle. "Hyung, why is he like that?" Guanlin asks. "I think he's back?" answers Daniel.

They explain their misunderstanding to their friends. Jaehwan's pessimism, his doubts, and inhibitions. The group understands immediately. "Gosh, hyung. I was so shocked and dumbfounded of what happened. It's my first time seeing him have a demeanor like that. The last time I saw him like this was when he was eating very spicy noodles!" says Jinyoung. "I did not know he was feeling this way. I should have known better." Minhyun sighs.

The group looks at Jaehwan joke around with Sungwoon. However, they cover their ears when the duo start to cackle together with their high pitched dolphin laughs. Minhyun shakes his head, but he's thankful Jaehwan is fine now. He should be more confident now, he thinks.

"Hwannie, come here. I'll give you my gift," Minhyun calls Jaehwan. "O-Oh. I'm sorry I do not have a gift for you right now but I will give you it tomorrow! I promise!" Jaehwan comes nearer. Minhyun opens his bag.

"Jaehwan! Look here!" Seongwoo says. Jaehwan gazes at his direction. "What?" He asks. He sees nothing, "It's nothing." Jaehwan squints his eyes, idiot. When he looks back at Minhyun, he is taken a back.

Minhyun is one his one knee with a small box with a ring, "Jaehwannie, will you marry me?"

Tears start to well his eyes once more. He smiles, "Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, what do you guys think??


End file.
